During a quality control process for a disk drive, a disk drive component is analyzed by placing the disk drive component onto a conventional flow fixture. This allows a user to perform a visual mechanical inspection of the disk drive component to determine whether there are any defects in the disk drive component. However, to view a slider ID of the disk drive component, the user will have to remove the disk drive component from the conventional flow fixture, rotate the disk drive component by hand, and then view the slider ID under a scope. This process can be cumbersome, as it places physical and time demands on the user.
Furthermore, when a different type of disk drive needs to be analyzed, the conventional flow fixture must be replaced with a different conventional flow fixture designed for the different type of disk drive. This process can be time consuming since the whole conventional flow fixture must be replaced.
Also, maintaining many different types of conventional flow fixtures for the different types of disk drives that need to be analyzed can be expensive. These problems are magnified in a quality control facility where hundreds if not thousands of conventional flow fixtures are used.